


He Can't Swim!

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Male Character, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Season/Series 03, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve Harrington takes the kids swimming and things escalate because Billy Hargrove is there.Oneshot/drabble





	He Can't Swim!

Steve Harrington had finally decided to take the kids to the local swimming pool. Sure, they'd probably been there before by themselves, but maybe they'd convinced him to go with them too. But when he finally laid eyes on Billy Hargrove of all people he started to regret this decision. 

And then Billy approached him. Great. 

"So, Harrington," he drawled. "Can you swim?"

Steve blinked. "I mean, yeah, I can swim well enough. When the time calls for it."

"Oh man," Billy murmured just right in his ear so he was the only who could hear him. Steve shuddered. "The situation definitely calls for it." And then he pushed him into the pool. "Hey!" he said a little louder to the kids in the background. "Dipshits! Your babysitter is drowning!"

Steve, actually, was not drowning. The water was about four feet high or so. "No I'm not. I can swim, Billy--"

Billy jumped in the water after him. "It's okay, I can save you!"

"Billy!" Steve hid his grin. "I literally can stand here, I'm--"

Billy grabbed him then, pulling him back up to the concrete above. And to Steve's surprise, he was grinning a little bit too. "He needs mouth-to-mouth, stat!"

"BiLLy!" 

 


End file.
